Not Your Average Tamer Story
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: ON HIATUS. As the tamers enter teenage life and all the trouble it entails, they begin to wonder if maybe fighting all those evil villains was actually easier.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: All right, I do not own Digimon or anything affiliated with it. However, I do own Julia, my character. Hope you enjoy the story! 

"Guys! Seriously! We need to have a reunion!" yelled a 15-year old Jeri Katou into her phone.

The other recipients on the 3-way call (3 way call, yet 5 people) immediately pulled the phone away from their ears, the piercing shriek nearly deafening them.

"Ok! Ok! Just STOP YELLING!" begged a hurt Kazu.

"Yay! So…I was thinking that we could all meet tomorrow at the usual place at around, say, 3pm? I mean it's the day before the first day we spend 4 wonderful years together!"

"Huh?" asked a very confused Takato.

"She means tomorrow's the last day before we all start high school together Goggle-brain." Came the all-too familiar drawl of Rika's voice.

"Calm down pumpkin! We can't all be as smart as you!" playfully stated Ryo Akiyama.

At this Rika sighed exasperatedly, practically hearing the grin in his voice. She was about to make a comeback when she remembered something.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I bring a friend tomorrow?"

"Of course not! Yay! More friends! I hope they bring bread!" exclaimed, you guessed it, Guilmon.

** Flashback **

After Takato had found the portal again, he had told Henry first. Henry, being the smart and logical guy he is, told his dad, who in turn told Shibumi.

Takato, Henry, and Shibumi went to the digital world where Shibumi worked his magic and the digimon had been able to return to the real world; right on time for Rika's birthday.

She had been so happy to see Renamon again, that she actually hugged Takato and Henry. This was followed closely by a punch in the arm. She didn't want anyone to think that she was going soft, now did she?

** End Flashback **

"Alright Guilmon. I'll tell her."

"Aww…I have to go help my mom make dinner guys. I'll see you all tomorrow!" Jeri said before hanging up the phone.

"Bye!"

"Ughhh…guys, I have to go to. Suzy's torturing Terriermon and Lopmon again."

"So you're going to tell Alice to come right?" asked Rika.

"Yeah sure. I'll tell her."

"K. Thanks Henry. See ya."

"Chumleys, I have to go too but I'll tell Kenta about tomorrow."

"Cya Kazu."

"Sorry Boys, me too. I'm working today and I can't be late."

"Bye Rika!"

"So Takato…when are you going to tell Jeri you like her?" inquired Ryo.

"When are YOU going to tell Rika?"

"Dude, it's like a completely different thing."

"Yeah, I guess it is. YOU actually have competition for the girl."

"WHAT?! Who?!"

"Hmm, let's see…about all the boys in my class, most in my grade, and Kazu."

"Ha Kazu? I don't need to worry about him. So when are you going to tell her?"

"I dunno…I was thinking tomorrow but I'm just such a chicken, I'll probably back out."

"Why? It's obvious she likes you too. Please! You guys are like perfect for each other."

"Yeah…hey, since when does Rika have a job?"

"I don't know. She's never talked to me about a job before. It was new news to me too."

"Oh. Well, sorry Ryo, but Guilmon's eating all the bread again, so I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yea, cya."

Ryo hung up the phone and sat back, wondering and daydreaming what it would be like to go out with Rika. He also wondered what Rika's job was and why he hadn't told her about it. Little did he know, a week from now, he'd find out.

With Rika

At that moment, Rika was in a studio wondering why she had even accepted this offer. She was going to be a Japan Ice Cover Model.

'Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah…cuz I'm broke and this is the highest paying job I could find.'

After Yolei, the photographer had started taking pictures, Rika, though she would never admit it, actually began to enjoy it.

By the end, she had done so well that Yolei told her that they could do a shoot of Rika in her normal clothes, acting like her normal self.

When she had finished working, she went up and told Ice Models that she'd sign a 1 year contract if she'd only had Yolei as a photographer and after looking at her pictures, they immediately agreed, glad to have Rumiko Nonaka's daughter on their side.

At the Park the Next day

Takato had been the first to arrive, followed shortly by Henry, Suzy, and Alice. Rika had been the last to show up, panting and laughing. Behind her was a tall girl with medium-length curly/ringlety chestnut brown hair, tanned skin, and black diamond-shaped glasses surrounding her chocolate brown eyes. She was neither thin, nor fat, just in between. She wore a black skort and a red Abercrombie polo. She had crimson wristbands on both wrists, and wore K-Swiss running shoes.

"Hey Guys-" Rika started.

"Julia!" someone exclaimed.

"Gasp is it? Can it be? Henry!" the girl known as Julia now quickly ran over and practically tackled down poor Henry.

"Hey you!" he said, hugging her back. "Haven't seen you in a while. Last I knew, you moved to Kyoto."

"Yeah, but my parents decided to move back here to Shinjuku. They said Kyoto was too city for them."

"Wait a minute! Hold the phone! How do you two know each other?!" Kazu asked.

"Yea, about that…" Julia trailed off.

"We might as well tell them Julia. We went out last year for 9 months but then Julia moved to Kyoto."

"So wait- are you trying to tell us that now that she's here, you two are going out again?" Rika asked.

"Umm, well I don't know. I mean, it kind of finished last year, so yea I dunno…" Now it was Henry's turn to trail off.

"Can we just drop the subject?" pleaded Julia.

"Yea. I agree." Alice stated in a voice that sounded suspiciously angry.


	2. Introductions

"Well Julia, meet the rest of the gang. That's Takato." Rika said pointing to Takato. (I'm not going to do descriptions; you all know what they look like.)

"Hey!" he grinned.

"I'm guessing you already know Suzy."

"Yeah, of course! How are you, little princess?" Julia smiled down at the little girl.

"I'm gweat! Why don't you come by anymore?"

"How about I come over tomorrow and we can play princess, k?"

"Yay! You hear that Henwy?! Julia's going to come play princess with me!"

"That's great Suzy." Henry said.

"Alright, that one to the furthest left is Kenta." Rika started the intros again.

"Hi. Pleased to meetcha!" Kenta smiled politely and held out his hand.

"You too!" Julia smiled back and shook his hand.

"Beside him is Kazu, the idiot of the group."

"Hey!" he frowned at Rika, and then turned to Julia. "Hello there. I'm Kazu!" He flashed her a grin that could've been considered frightening.

Julia grimaced through her smile. "Hi Kazu."

"Jeri is the girl standing by Takato." Rika pointed out.

"Hey! Oh, you and I are going to be such great friends! I can just tell! I'm Jeri and it's very nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly and gave Julia a hug.

Julia sweat dropped. Jeri was so cheerful it was almost as scary as Kazu's grins. She hugged her back and smiled nevertheless.

"The one with the scowl on her face is Alice."

"Hi!" Julia smiled cheerfully and held out her hand.

Alice glared at her for a few seconds before summoning up a very cold "Hello" and refused the handshake.

Julia withdrew her hand. "Ok…" She looked suspiciously at Alice.

"And last, and most likely least, is Ryo." Rika motioned to Ryo who was standing over by Takato and Jeri.

"Hey!" He flashed her a heart-melting grin. "I'm Ryo. Hope we'll be good friends."

"Hello Ryo. Me too." Julia smiled brighter at him than she had at any of the other tamers. Well, with the exception of Henry of course.

Finally the introductions were over and the tamers got to the reuniting part of the reunion.


	3. Digimon and Fights

During the reunion they talked about everything such as how excited they were for high school, what they had done all summer, and about digimon.

"Wait…what high school are you guys going to again?" asked Julia.

"Shinjuku High, all of us." Takato replied.

"Really? Me too!"

"Oohhhh! This is going to be so great!" Jeri squealed.

At that moment Terriermon decided to run in screaming.

"Guilmon's eaten so much that he has this GIANORMOUS BELLY and he's started rolling and now Calumon's stuck under him!" Terriermon cried.

"OOOOOOHHHH Guilmon! Why does he always have to eat everything?" Takato whined and ran off to go save Calumon.

The rest of the Tamers just sat in silence for a few seconds, obviously puzzled as to why Takato was asking such a stupid question. The silence was broken when Julia, for the second time today, recognized someone familiar!

"TERRIERMON!" She squealed in delight.

"How's it going?" Terriermon replied.

"I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you!" She then proceeded to put the poor digimon in a chokehold.

"Momentai!" Terriermon gasped as he struggled to draw breath.

"Wow Henry, does she do that for ALL the guys in your family?" asked Ryo.

"Seems to be just a Henry and Terriermon thing. After all, we're special." Henry winked, something that the Tamers had never seen him do.

Come to think of it, he'd never acted the way he did when Julia was around. Hmm…weird.

At the same time Alice was thinking to herself, 'GOD! Does EVERYONE like this new girl but me? She's so annoying! And she is NOT going to steal Henry away from me!'

"Ok…"Ryo said in response to Henry's winking.

Rika shook her head and she too asked a question, but this one was directed at Julia herself. "Hey Julez, do you know what Terriermon is?"

"Huh?" Julia looked up from where she was strangling poor Terriermon. "Of course, silly! He's a digimon!"

"You know they're real?" Rika asked dumbly.

"Duh! I have one!"

"You WHAT?!" Rika shouted.

"Are you going deaf my dear? I HAVE A DIGIMON."

"Since when?" Ryo jumped in to ask.

"Since a year ago!"

"What's his/her's name?" He asked.

"HER name is Terramon. She's like the female counterpart to Terriermon."

"Nooo…isn't that Lopmon?"

Julia sighed. "Ok, when I say female counterpart, I mean like Partner. Lopmon would be more like a Sister. Catch my drift?"

"Yeah…but how?"

"How what?" Julia asked, starting to get annoyed at all these questions.

"How'd you get her?"

"I don't know! It just…happened. Can we stop it with the twenty-one questions now?"

"Yea, I agree." Henry piped in. "Plus, it shouldn't really come as a surprise. I knew. I mean, Terramon went out with Terriermon last year too."

"Digimon can go out?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah…apparently."

"So Julia, does like EVERYONE in your family go out with people from Henry's family?" Alice asked, a rather rude tone evident in her voice.

Julia temporarily glared. This girl was REALLY starting to get on her nerves with this attitude of hers.

"As a matter of fact, my older sister Sakura went out with Henry's older brother, Rinchei, for a few months two years ago." "Bitch." She added, muttering it very softly so that no one else would hear.

"So…you're family's like the Wong's bitches, am I right?" Alice smirked.

"ALRIGHT! That does it!" Julia screamed and no one was prepared for what would happen next.


	4. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! andBillboards?

AN: Ok, Ok. I know that I said in my story that Ryo would find out what Rika's job is a week later, but I kind of changed my mind. He's finding out today. Don't forget to review after you read! D

Especially not Alice.

Alice had expected that Julia would have tackled her, lunged at her, punched her, ANYTHING but what she had done. Julia had bear-hugged Alice.

'What the heck is going on?' thought Alice.

"Yo! Julia! Watcha doing?!" Kazu voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Well, what? Did you WANT me to hit her?"

"Yeah! We wanna see a fight!" Kenta yelled.

"Uhhh…" Julia turned to look at Henry. "What should I do?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Do whatever you like. Personally, I'd enjoy seeing a fight as well."

"Ok…" Julia trailed off, deciding in her mind what to do.

Everyone knew that she had made up her mind when… she SUDDENLY VICIOUSLY TACKLED ALICE TO THE GROUND!

"Alright!" Kazu cheered. "Come on everyone! Place your bets!"

All the tamers (minus Takato and Suzie, who were with the digimon) placed their bets.

Ryo bet for Alice.

Kazu bet for Julia. "She's crazier than Rika! Who's crazier than a soup sandwich! She's 2 soup sandwiches!"

"What did you say?! Do you want to start another fight, just me and you?" Rika glared menacingly at Kazu, who backed down in fear.

"No-no, ma'am." He managed to squeak out.

Kenta bet for Alice.

Rika bet for Julia.

"I used to be in a gang with her." Rika smirked.

Jeri bet for Julia.

"It's just because she's nicer! Alice is a meany beanie for saying those horrible stuff about Julia!"

Everyone just sweat dropped. Then they all turned their attention to Henry, who hadn't placed a bet yet.

"Well?" they asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Hmm…well obviously Julia. She's a much better fighter. And she can scratch really viciously." He smirked. "I should know."

"Oh! Henry! Too much detail!" Rika contorted her face in disgust.

"Subtle as a train wreck sweet heart." Julia said, looking up from her battle. "Subtle as a train wreck." She smirked back at Henry.

Seeing this opportunity, Alice decided to grasp it and Julia's hair.

"Oh no she didn't!" Julia screamed and was about to land a punch right on Alice's left eye.

But before the real fight could begin, or as most of the tamers who were there that day would say, chaos could ensue, they all saw something that made them stop everything they were doing.

It was a bus at the bus station in front of the park. Why were they staring at some stupid old bus? Because it wasn't just any ordinary bus. On the side of said bus, there was a billboard photo of Rika with a straw sun hat on, hair down, winking while grinning widely. In her hand, she was holding a green heart shaped bottle full of clear liquid. The caption on the right hand side said "Innocence. The new fragrance by Shimoki."

This wasn't all though. A few seconds later, another bus stopped at the station, and it also carried a billboard of Rika. Except in this one, she was completely different. Her hair was still down, but she had on shimmery pink lip-gloss, eye shadow, and very little blush. She had on a black bra, and her face was in such a way, that boys would call it seductive to the point of almost hooker-ish. Beside her photo was writing again. "Victoria's Secret."

"So…" Ryo started.

"Rika, you look hot!" Kazu interrupted. "Wanna go on a date?" he smirked then casually draped his arm around her shoulders. 

Rika's voice went to an all time low. "Kazu," she began in a scarily calm voice, "remove your arm from my shoulders, before I remove it from its socket."

At this, his eyes widened, and he immediately removed his arm, making sure it was still all intact.

This brought over another moment of silence for the tamers, which Ryo decided to break. "So, hey Rika! That's your new job, right?"

Rika blushed and looked down, obviously embarrassed. "Yea…" the look of embarrassment on her face soon turned into a vicious scowl. "Wanna make something of it, Akiyama?!"

"No,no." he decided quickly in an attempt to save his life.

"Alright! Let's get back to the fighting!" Kenta yelled.

"YEAH!" everyone agreed.

So Julia, again, instead of hitting Alice, picked her up off the ground and bear-hugged her again.

"Julia, what the hell do you keep doing that for?" Kazu asked.

Julia just ignored him and after a few moments, Alice was slumping down to the ground, obviously passed out.

"…" was the Tamers initial reaction, followed by the whooping of those who had bet on Julia.

**--Fast Forward to time when everyone needs to go home—**

"So Alice, no hard feelings?" Julia smiled at her, holding out her hand.

"None what so ever. I thought you were just some girly girl who thought highly of herself but now I know why you're friends with Rika. Damn…that bear hugging move you did was amazing. You gotta teach me someday!" Alice said while shaking her hand.

"Haha! No problem!" Julia laughed.

"Also…" Alice added, this time speaking to all of the tamers. "A little birdie told me that it's someone's birthday next week!"

"Whose?" Jeri asked. "Ooh! A birthday! We need to have a party!"

"It's Henry's birthday next Saturday." Julia smirked. She knew that he never had a party because he didn't want anyone to go to the trouble of it. Well now that she was with the Tamers, she'd make sure they'd go to the trouble of it.

"Really? Well then chumley! We need to have ourselves a partay!" Kazu said excitedly.

Rika sighed and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Stupid Kazu…he'll create any occasion to have a party just to have free food and get drunk."

"Then it's settled!" yelled Takato pumping his fist in the air. "A party for Henry, next Saturday!"

"No, guys, really…I don't want a party. Don't go though all this trouble for me…" Henry spoke quietly.

"Who says they're going to all the trouble! Lord knows they'll dump it on me Alice and Jeri! But we don't mind! Now do we girls?" Julia looked over at the two.

"No!"

"Of course not! It'll be fun!" was Jeri's reply.

"Then that's that. A party we shall have!" Kenta put in. "Well guys, I gotta go. See you all tomorrow!"

"See you chumleys!"

"Guilmon! Stop eating! Bye guys!"

"Bye everyone!"

"Renamon…let's go."

"Hey! Pumpkin! Wait for me!"

"Well…I need to go."

"Can I come with you?"

"Yea sure."

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem. Plus anything's better than going to the mall with my dad to buy PINK."

"Hahaha! Glad to hear you're enjoying my company so much already."

"Yeah…right. Cya Henry!"

"Bye Alice! Bye Julia! Come on Suzie. We gotta go home."

"Coming Henwy!"


	5. Boyfriends &Banquets &Baddiesoh my!

The tamers were going to have a party, it was decided. A party just for Henry's birthday. Julia had done most of the planning. It was decided it was going to be at a two-story banquet hall that had the dining room on the first level and a dance floor with a stage on the second level. There'd be caterers, waiters, and maids to take care of everything. And most importantly…there'd be NO parental supervision what so ever. This was very crucial to the plan that Julia had for this party. She noticed that ever since she'd left for Kyoto, Henry had been much more cautious and shy. Well, tonight, she thought, everyone's going to get to know the real him. The plans she had were also the reason Suzy, Ai, and Mako had not been allowed to come.

The big day soon arrived and everyone was dressed to kill. Here is what they wore:

Julia: Maya Red Tank and Madison Dark Wash Jeans

Ryo: Brandy Brook White Polo and Dark Wash Remsen Jeans

Rika: Isabel Green Cami and Erin Dark Wash Jeans with a white Kirsta sweater

Kazu: Deer Brook Destroyed Orange Polo and Kilburn Medium Wash Jeans (he also ditched the visor)

Alice: Shannon Brown Knit and Emma Dark Dirty Wash Jeans

Kenta: White Saddleback Mountain Polo and Remsen Medium Wash Jeans

Jeri: Amber Yellow Tank and Camille Denim Skirt

Takato: Deer Brook Warms Light Red Polo and Remsen Dark Contrast Jeans

Henry: Deer Brook Cools Navy Polo and Remsen Light Wash Jeans

(These are all from Abercrombie by the way. You can just go check it out on their site. I know, I know, I am obsessed.)

First to arrive of course, were the most punctual; Rika and Alice. They helped Julia finish setting everything up and in the meantime Ryo and Kenta had showed up as well. After them Henry showed, then Takato and Jeri. Of course, the last one to show up, half an hour late, was Kazu.

"Where have you been?! We've been waiting half an hour to start!" Julia screamed at Kazu. "Well, at least you dressed good."

"Sorry guys! But it's all Julia's fault!" Kazu said.

"How is it MY fault that YOU'RE late?" Julia asked, getting annoyed with Kazu.

"Well, some guys came up to me and wouldn't let me go until I told them where you where!"

"And did you tell them?" Julia asked, fearing the answer she knew was coming.

"Of course! They said they were your friends and didn't know where you were. So I told them."

Julia sighed, looking a bit shaken. "O-Ok Kazu. Just go inside and help us finish setting everything up."

"Hey" Henry said coming over to her. He'd seen her pale when Kazu mentioned what had happened. "You ok?"

"Yeah…Yeah! Of course!" She smiled reassuringly.

Just then the doorbell rang and Henry could've sworn he saw her blanch like a ghost.

"I'll get it." She said and walked off.

Henry decided to follow her. He stopped behind a wall so as not to be seen, but to still be able to see the door. Julia opened the door and there stood a tall guy, about Julia's age, with dark chestnut hair in a short cut, spiked in the front. He had tan skin and looked like a normal kid, if not for the terrifying sneer on his face.

"Julia," he smirked slimily, "are you having a party without me?"

"No Sasuke, it's my friend's birthday party."

"Oh, and I don't know this friend?" Sasuke eyed her suspiciously.

"No," Julia smirked, starting to feel more confident, "you don't know HIM."

She instantly regretted saying it when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Why you little!" He snarled, grabbing hold of one of her arms with his hand and raising the other in an aggressive slapping stance.

Henry had seen enough. This guy was going to get it if he laid a hand on Julia. He decided to enter calmly as though he had just arrived. He walked up beside Julia.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Are you cheating on me you little slut?!" Sasuke had had just about all he could take. He grabbed both of Julia's arms and began to shake her. "Well are you?!"

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" Henry yelled, giving a warning look to Sasuke. "Don't you know not to touch a girl?!"

"Oh yeah pretty boy? And just what are you going to do about it?" Sasuke snarled, releasing Julia and forgetting her.

Henry remained silent, only glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke growled then turned to Julia.

"I'm out of here." And with that he left.

When he was gone, Henry turned to Julia.

"Who was that?!" he asked.

"Wasn't it obvious? He's my boyfriend."

"No offence, but why would you want to go out with him?! He's nothing but trouble! And he almost hit you!"

Julia looked down. She knew Henry was right but it just wasn't as simple as that. She really liked Sasuke and she was sure he liked her too. He was just a little overprotective at times, that was all.

"He's just overprotective and a tad bit possessive." Voicing her thoughts.

Henry sighed. "Ok…it's your life but I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I know you mean well," Julia smiled, "but for now let's forget about it and go PARTY!"

Again, Henry sighed. He knew she wasn't going to give in and talk about it, so he figured he might as well have fun for a few hours. Little did he know, Julia's definition of fun was not the same as his.

The two walked to the dining room where a large table was set up with a silver and red table setting. There was a buffet full of food just across from the table. As soon as they reached the door though, Julia politely excused herself to the little ladies room, which was upstairs. Where she actually went though, was the dance room. She waited until she saw a familiar figure, then smiled, upon seeing said figure in the shadows of the room.

She smirked evilly and mischeviously as she spoke, "Did you bring it?"

"Oh YEAH," replied the voice, "these Tamers won't know what hit them."

"Excellent. No one needs to know my plan."

The voice laughed good-naturedly. "You are SO bad!" it chuckled.

"I know," Julia smiled, "But hurry up you fool! Or they'll start to suspect something!"

The figure in the shadows stepped out and revealed himself as Kazu. He smirked in admiration at Julia and her idea, then rubbed his hands together with an evil glint in his eye. "Alright, let's get this party started." He said as he removed a small package from his bag.

Julia began smirking as well, before resorting to a light cackling. "Excellent," she too said with an evil glint, "my plan has to work perfectly now. Ha! These tamers are a tad dense if they haven't suspected anything by now. Oh well, they'll soon find out just what my plan is."

**CLIFFIE! What kind of plan are Julia and Kazu working on? Could it spell trouble for the rest of our tamers? Find out on the next chapter of Not Your Average Tamers Story! Don't forget to Review! )**


	6. Get the party started!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't had a chance to update but I've been pretty busy with school! Here's chapter 6 for you guys!

**Recap from Chapter 5:**

She smirked evilly and mischievously as she spoke, "Did you bring it?"

"Oh YEAH," replied the voice, "these Tamers won't know what hit them."

"Excellent. No one needs to know my plan."

The voice laughed good-naturedly. "You are SO bad!" it chuckled.

"I know," Julia smiled, "But hurry up you fool! Or they'll start to suspect something!"

The figure in the shadows stepped out and revealed himself as Kazu. He smirked in admiration at Julia and her idea, then rubbed his hands together with an evil glint in his eye. "Alright, let's get this party started." He said as he removed a small package from his bag.

Julia began smirking as well, before resorting to a light cackling. "Excellent," she too said with an evil glint, "my plan has to work perfectly now. Ha! These tamers are a tad dense if they haven't suspected anything by now. Oh well, they'll soon find out just what my plan is."

**CHAPTER 6: **

Julia looked over to Kazu, waiting expectantly for him to open the package in his hands. He grinned at her while opening it, obviously pleased with her ideas. The labelling on the package glinted in the room illuminated by the moon outside.

It was a bottle full of clear liquid, the label reading "Sky Vodka". Kazu finished opening the package and headed over to the large bowl the fruit punch was in. He stopped suddenly, confused.

"How much should I pour in?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Julia said. "Just pour some and we'll see if more needs to be poured in. Just make it so they only get drunk at their second glass."

Kazu nodded and poured almost ½ of the bottle into the punch bowl.

"Is it enough?" Julia asked him.

"Uhh…"

"Never mind, I'll try it."

"No don't! I'll try it. I have a VERY high alcohol tolerance."

Kazu knelt down to the punch bowl and poured himself some of the fruity goodness. While sipping it he said, "I think it's good enough. We don't want them so drunk they can't get home anymore."

"Alright," Julia concluded, "let's go back before anyone suspects anything."

She made her way back downstairs and took her seat at one of the ends of the table.

"Alright everyone", she started, "sorry for the delay but I think we can start now!"

"Wait!" Kazu yelled as he burst into the room. "Don't start without me!"

Rika who was sitting in between Kazu and Ryo pulled Kazu by the ear into his seat.

"Where have you been?!" she hissed in annoyance. "We've waited forever to start!"

"OW!" came Kazu's pained cries. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Rika released his ear. "You had better be!"

Julia gave them a look that silenced the both of them.

"Ok, I say we should start off by beginning our first course, soup." She stated and seeing that there were no arguments, proceeded to send the waiters out for the soup, which was cream of broccoli.

She had really gone all out on this party. Of course, it was for one of her best friends. How could she not? Plus, they would never suspect she would be up to something so mischievous when she had planned such an amazing party. Maybe they'd suspect Kazu or Rika, but never her. And that was all part of the plan. Though she highly doubted Kazu would mind taking the blame for it. They'd all be too drunk to remember what he'd said anyway.

Fast Forward To Main Course 

During the main course, which was Chicken Breast, Garlic Mashed Potatoes and Caesar salad, Ryo interrupted with a harsh clearing of his throat.

"Ahem!"

Everyone looked up at him. He raised his glass of Sprite and said, "I'd like to propose a toast."

Everyone picked their glasses off the table, holding them gingerly in their hands.

"A toast to Julia, Alice, and Jeri for a magnificently planned party." Ryo said.

"Here here!" All the Tamers raised their glasses and took a sip of their drinks.

"I would also like to propose a toast." Julia said.

They all held their glasses in anticipation again.

"A toast to Henry, the birthday boy, may he live long and always be wise!"

"Here, here!" And the glasses were raised again.

"I too would like to propose a toast!" cried Takato, holding his glass.

"This better be good goggle-brain" Rika warned.

"A toast to all of us! To the Tamers! May we always be around to save the world!"

"To the Tamers!" And for the third and final time everyone raised his or her glasses.

When they finished their meal (Desert was a rich Chocolate Raspberry cake), Julia suggested that they go up and begin their next activity, which was a Karaoke competition (decided upon by Jeri and Julia, much to Alice's dismay).

"Oh hell no! I did not come to Henry's birthday party to sing!" cried Rika.

"Well," Julia started, "You did come and therefore, you'll have to sing."

Rika sighed exasperatedly. "Fine."

"Alright!" said Jeri enthusiastically, "Let's get going! Now we're going to have Solos, Duets, AND Groups! I have the list so give me one second and I'll tell you who you're with!"

She ran back to her seat and grabbed her purse, fished inside it for a few moments, before finally pulling out a piece of flower-scented yellow paper.

"Okay! I got it!" Jeri yelled, triumphantly holding the paper in her hands.

"And… in case you have noticed we have an odd number." Rika prodded.

"Well, solos are obvious I guess. And for duets we decided on boy/girl so for the duets we have;

Takato and I

Henry and Julia

Ryo and Rika-"

"RYO And WHO?!" yelled Rika.

Jeri blinked, obviously stunned by the outburst. "Ryo and you, Rika."

At this, Rika sighed in annoyance and Ryo jumped up and down, continuously whooping.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, " Jeri started again, casting a glare Rika's way, " The last duet was actually made into a trio of Alice, Kazu, and Kenta."

"First you put this as an activity, and second you put me with those two bozos? Ha, thanks Jeri." Alice said sarcastically.

"You're welcome" Jeri smiled, oblivious to the fact that the comment had been sarcastic, "And the groups will be boys vs. girls, ok?"

"Yea." Everyone agreed.

"To start off; we'll have solos, then duets, then groups. Backstage we have props and lighting. The props include wardrobes for you guys and while some of you will we singing, some of you will be dancing!" Jeri continued ecstatically.

"Jeri! Aren't we just the smartest for planning this?" Julia ran over and hugged her friend.

"Yeah!" Jeri cried, hugging Julia back. "And now; for the first soloist we have…Alice! Oh! And guys, feel free to use other people in your solos if need be! Kay?"

"Kay!"

"Now let's see what Alice ahs got for us! You've got 10 minutes to get your stuff together!"


	7. Singing Part 1

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys! But here's the next chapter!**

Alice went backstage to get ready and after 10 minutes, as expected, she appeared on the stage. Henry, who was working the lights, dimmed the room lights and turned a blue spotlight onto Alice as she came out.

She was dressed in what had previously been her usual attire of her gothic black dress and black shoes with black make-up adorning her porcelain face, giving her the look of a living zombie.

Taking the mic from Kazu, she motioned for him to turn the music on for her song. The tune turned into a pop/rock song.

She began singing in a slightly harsh voice:

So you think you got it all worked out  
You got your hotpants on  
You got your arse right out, you  
Think that you are something new and special  
And me and my drab-dress, we won't do at all

Spent so long tryin' to fit the prototype  
I kept slippin in the heels and I never got it right  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You've got the wrong girl, oh

So keep doing what you're  
doing down there  
Cos I'll be flying higher  
Waste your own time  
I don't care  
Anything you can do, I can do better

All you girls  
You look and flip your hair and wonder  
why I'm still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls  
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
(Ah)  
But that's ok

So you got your little groups and gangs  
You got your VIP  
Your member-only things  
Your happy-clappys and your VC crew  
And if you get in their way, they got 10 on you

And I don't wanna be in that game  
Don't wanna follow the leader, no way  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You've got the wrong girl

So keep doing what you're doing down there  
Cos I'll be flying higher  
Waste your own time  
I don't care  
Anything you can do, I can do better

All you girls  
You look and flip your hair and wonder  
why I'm still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls  
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit

So what we don't look the same?  
So what we don't, so what we don't  
So what I don't play your game?  
So what I don't, so what I don't  
So what if I don't?

All you girls  
You look and flip your hair and wonder  
why I'm still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit (misfit)  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls  
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit (I'm a misfit)  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit

All you girls  
You look and flip your hair and wonder  
why I'm still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls  
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit

But that's ok (1)

The tamers looked at each other. They were surprised at how well the song fit Alice and at how well she'd sung it. After getting over the initial shock, they clapped enthusiastically and watched as Alice took a bow and went back stage, leaving the mic to Kazu.

"Alright Alice!" he whooped. "That was fantastic! And now, for our next singer, who will also get 10 minutes to prepare, ME!"

Just like before, the tamers waited patiently for the singer to prepare while amusing themselves with small talk and drinking the punch that they'd soon feel the effect of.

And just like before, after 10 minutes, the singer came out onto the stage and the spotlight was flashed. Kazu had come out wearing just some jeans and an Abercrombie t-shirt.

"Alright! Before I start, I need the girls to come up here!"

The girls all exchanged looks before going up to the stage. Kazu whispered to them that he was just going to pass through them one at a time during the song and after he passed them, they could go off the stage. Nodding their understanding, they stood next to each other in a horizontal line, wearing their trademark expressions. Alice looked dead, Rika looked murderous, Jeri looked perky, and Julia looked sarcastic yet cheerful.

As the lights were dimmed, there was a white spotlight shone on Kazu, while Alice had a blue spotlight, Rika had a violet spotlight, Jeri had a yellow spotlight, and Julia had a red spotlight. The music began and it sounded like a pop song.

And Kazu began singing:

Feels like I'm losin' my mind  
Caught up tryin' to count all these girls in my life

(Kazu counts fingers on hand)  
So hard for me to resist  
When they walk by, they give me the eye, I fall in love every time

(Alice walks by)

And it's so deceiving how people perceive me  
But I'm in search of the perfect one, yeah

Fell in love with a girl on Sunday (Alice)  
Fell in love with another on Monday (Jeri)  
Who knows what will happen today  
I'm goin' girl crazy

Wine and dinin' all these honeys  
Hangin' out, blowin' all of my money  
Even though it's kinda funny  
I'm still girl crazy

It seems like time after time  
I'm living it up, spreading my love to all the girls I can find  
I know it's not the way I should be  
But what can I do, I'm just a fool, and I'm livin' life free

And it's so deceiving how people perceive me  
But I'm in search of the perfect one

And it's so deceiving how people perceive me  
But I'm searching for the only one, yeah, yeah

Fell in love with a girl on Sunday (Rika)  
Fell in love with another on Monday (Julia)  
Who knows what will happen today  
I'm goin' girl crazy

Wine and dinin' all these honeys  
Hangin' out, blowin' all of my money  
Even though it's kinda funny  
I'm still girl crazy

Some call this make believe  
I call it reality  
It's true, yes, what they see  
That every time I hold someone  
That's when I want the other one

Can't stop, I like it anyway  
A different girl, a different day  
It's just me, what can I say  
And every time I find someone  
That's when I want another one

I'm goin' girl crazy

Fell in love with a girl on Sunday  
Fell in love with another on Monday  
Who knows what will happen today  
I'm goin' girl crazy

Wine and dinin' all these honeys  
Hangin' out, blowin' all of my money  
Even though it's kinda funny  
I'm still girl crazy

Fell in love with a girl on Sunday  
Fell in love with another on Monday  
Who knows what will happen today  
I'm goin' girl crazy

Wine and dinin' all these honeys  
Hangin' out, blowin' all of my money  
Even though it's kinda funny  
I'm still girl crazy

I'm still girl crazy  
I'm goin' girl crazy  
I'm goin' girl crazy (2)

Once again the tamers roared with applause at the performance. They couldn't agree more with this song for Kazu.

The night continued on in this fashion, and after Kazu, it was Rika's turn. Rika proceeded to the stage and announced that she didn't need to get ready, she already was.

Pleasantly surprised, the tamers waited in anticipation, knowing that out of all of them, Rika was the most talented singer.

She stepped up to the mic on stage, and the song began. The tune was upbeat and fresh.

And thus, Rika began singing:

There was a girl I knew who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd  
Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams  
That what went down was gonna come around  
For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynicals that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize

_Chorus:_  
That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me

Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use  
She's gonna get there any way she can  
Now she knows what she wants  
No one is gonna stop her  
Nothing's ever gonna hold her back  
For all the doubters, non-believers the cynicle that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll know that you were wrong (who would've know)

_Chorus_

That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me

_Spoken_  
Life is a work of art- you gotta paint it colorful  
Can make it anything you want  
Don't have to stick to any rules  
You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do  
You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself

Doubters, non-believers, once were her dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize

_Chorus 2X_

That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabee  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me (3)

The tamers had loved the song and Rika had sung it perfectly, but they were unsure of what she meant by it. 'Oh Well', they shrugged. They'd probably find out later.

Next up to the mic was Ryo, who announced that he would need his 10 minutes to prepare.

And after 10 minutes when he emerged, they wondered why. He was dressed exactly the same, and didn't look like he'd thought about much for the past 10 minutes. Nevertheless, he took the mic and began singing:

Baby I knew at once  
That you were meant for me   
Deep in my soul I know  
That I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide

Baby I see your future  
And it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes  
And see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
'Til you let go  
Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
(Got to be true to your heart)

Someone you know is on your side  
Can set you free  
I can do that for you  
If you believe in me  
Why second-guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
(Got to be true to your heart) 

(Ya know it's true)  
Your heart knows what's good for you  
(Good for you)  
Let your heart show you the way  
(Ya know it's true)  
It'll see you through  
(Got to be true to your heart)

Girl my heart is driving me to where you  
are   
You can take both hands off the wheel  
and  
Still get far   
Be swept away enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to  
me  
(Got to be true to your heart) 

When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world around you  
It seems to fall apart   
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart (4)

The tamers weren't as surprised by his song. They knew exactly what it meant. It was dedicated to Rika, of course, though Ryo had never said anything. And now that they thought about it, he was probably addressing the old her, the cold her. It soon clicked in their minds during the applause that Rika was probably talking about her old self too and about how much she'd changed. It was all starting to make sense now. Though their vision was getting a bit blurry…

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! And I'm sorry I made you wait so long! **

**Here are the appendices:**

**Song was Misfit by Amy Studt**

**Song was Girl Crazy by LMNT**

**Song was That Girl by Lindsay Lohan**

**Song was True To Your Heart by 98 Degrees**

**Next chapter with the other 5 singers will be up soon!**


	8. Singing Part 2: Solo Finale

"Well, I know that we have had 4 amazing performances, but we still have 5 to go!" Kazu said, "And the next one up is, Jeri!"

"Thanks you guys," Jeri said stepping up to the mic, "I'm just going to change and then I'll be right out."

When Jeri did emerge on stage, she was wearing a sunflower colored shirt and a cerulean skirt.

As the lights dimmed and the music came on, she began singing:

_Intro_

alalalalalalala ohhhh ohh yeah

Verse  
You walk up to me and say  
"Feel like I know you baby"  
And then take a sip of your cherry coke now  
Now who drinks a cherry coke?  
Maybe you're nervous, I see that bead of sweat  
Dancin' on your cheek  
Your words are like cheap champagne  
I get the point but it's much too sweet

I'm so tired of the dance  
This carousel of superficial conversation  
Gets me nowhere...

Chorus  
So you can see my bra underneath my shirt  
Watch the wind underneath my skirt  
But that ain't the picture it's just a part  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart

See my eyes, don't see what I see  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
Yeah everybody's got a story that could break your heart

lalala lalana nanana nana na naaa

Verse  
Now who can read the mind  
Of the red-headed girl next door (mm)  
Or the taxi driver who just dropped you off or the  
Or the classmate that you ignore  
Don't assume everything on the surface is what you see  
'Cause that classmate just lost her mother  
And that taxi-driver's got a Ph.D

I'm so tired of the fear that  
Weighs us down with wrong assumptions  
Of broken hearts and natural function

Chorus  
So you can see my bra underneath my shirt  
Watch the wind underneath my skirt  
But that ain't the picture it's just a part  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart

See my eyes, don't see what I see  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart

See my bra underneath my shirt  
Watch the wind underneath my skirt  
But that ain't the picture it's just a part  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart (your heart)

Solo  
lalalala lalala ladada da da da

Bridge  
So dig deep (dig deep)  
Deeper than the image that you see (dig deep)  
Lift the vail and let your true self breathe (dig deep)  
And show the world the beauty underneath (she kills this note, haha)

Chorus  
See my bra underneath my shirt  
Watch the wind underneath my skirt  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart

See my eyes, don't see what I see  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart

See my bra underneath my shirt  
Watch the wind underneath my skirt  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart

See my eyes, don't see what I see  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart

Outro  
That could break your heart baby  
Everybody's got a story, oh yeah  
lalala nanana lala nanana  
lalala nanana nanana... (1)

No one really understood why Jeri had picked this song. They all knew that she had had a hard childhood, but this song, no matter how they looked at it, didn't seem to really fit the cheerful girl. The song was too feisty. It would have fit better with Rika. Shocked as they were, she deserved the roar of applause she had received because she had sung the song very well.

"That was…surprisingly good! Alright, now our next singer is…Takato!" Kazu announced.

"ACH!" Takato gagged out of surprise. "Me?! But! But!"

"No buts goggle-brain. I did it, I'm sure you can too." Rika said while pushing the frantic Takato backstage so he could get ready.

After what seemed like an eternity he came out, dressed in his normal clothes.

"What took you so long?!" asked Henry impatiently.

"I needed time to remember what song I wanted to sing!" Takato replied.

To this the whole gang sweatdropped but nevertheless were anticipating his song. As the lights yet again dimmed, he began to sing to a slow soft tune:

"WAITTTT!" he screamed, and the music came to an abrupt halt.

After everyone's heart rate came back to normal, Rika yelled angrily, "What?!"

"I forgot that I needed a prop for this."

Again, the gang sweatdropped and sighed at the foolish boy's antics.

"Alright, Alright, what prop do you need?" asked Rika.

"I need Jeri to come up to the stage" he replied.

Jeri blushed as the spotlight was shone on her and she made her way up to the stage. Takato brought out a seat and motioned for her to sit down. Still blushing, she took a seat and most could have sworn she fainted when the music came back on and Takato began to sing, this time for real:

_Theres something bout the way you look tonight, Theres something bout the way that i can't take my eyes off you. _

_Theres something bout the way your lips invite, maybe its the way that i get nervous when your around. And I want you to be mine  
and if u need a reason why,_

Chorus:  
It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say,   
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.

Theres something bout how you stay on my mind, theres something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl  
no. Maybe its the look you get in your eyes. Oh baby its the way that makes me feel to see you smile. And the reasons they  
may change but what i'm feeling stays the same.

Chorus  
It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.

_  
I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.  
So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way._

Chorus

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way. _(2)

As the song began to end and Jeri was sure her heart was about to burst out of her chest, Henry began flashing spotlights. They were black lights and one by one, as he turned them to the stage, they illuminated words written in invisible ink. First word…Will…second word…You…third…Be…fourth…My…and the fifth word was…Girlfriend.

Jeri read the words in a sequence but the reaction was not one that Takato had been expecting.

He had expected her to yell, scream, hit him, jump at him, kiss him, anything but what she had done.

Jeri Katou had fainted. Panicked, he walked over to her chair and doing the most chivalrous and romantic (in his mind) thing, he kissed her.

With this, her eyes fluttered open and widened in shock when she realized what was going on. After a while, her deer-in-headlights expression was gone and replaced with one of happiness, as she kissed Takato back.

Most of the tamers could be heard whooping and those who weren't whooping were at least clapping politely and happily for their friends.

"Alright, you two! Get off stage! You're either going to make us extremely jealous, or you're going to make us puke!" Kazu "subtly" told them.

Takato and Jeri rolled their eyes at their friend, before walking off the stage holding hands.

"Thank you! And now, our next contestant, Julia!" Kazu announced.

Julia went backstage and emerged only a couple of minutes later, dressed in a sparkly dark denim skirt and a white semi-low cut tanktop and some silver flats. She also had a silver headband with a bow in her hair. As a white spotlight shone on her, the glitter she had on her cheeks sparkled and her brown eyes became more accentuated. A harsh pop/rock tune came one and she began singing:

_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again_

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're the kind of guy who's hands in mine send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

Guitar Playing

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you... (3)

As the song finished, Henry who had been manning the lights, was left deep in thought. 'Could that song be for me?' he wondered. Knowing he was next, he shook the thoughts out of his head and came on the stage.

The rest of the tamers cheered but because they hadn't been there when Julia's boyfriend had come, they were confused about that song and who it was meant to be sung to.

"Julia, that was nice, but I think you left everyone confused!" Kazu announced.

Julia just looked out at them and giggled, before leaving the stage, leaving everyone, if possible, even more confused.

"Henry's our second last singer of today's solos! And oh-" Kazu announced loudly at first but just said the last part, seeing Henry behind him. "Here he is!"

A slow R&B tune came on and the spotlights, which had been automatically set, came on. Henry began singing…

_talking  
Hey girl, whats up?  
You've been going through it, huh?  
Yeah, I know  
And I know your man ain't been treating you right  
but...your man ain't me  
listen._

Verse 1:  
Girl, I bet that he be actin' all cocky like  
Like he deserve you, and you so lucky to be with him  
Bet he be treatin' you rude always got an attitude  
Like he's the only dude made for you, woah

Pre-Chorus:  
But I bet he didn't count on, a little n like me comin' round  
(Giving you things to think about cause I know whats up)  
Since he ain't tryna step it up, don't you think you should give him up?  
(Cause he ain't worth your love)

Chorus:  
Stop tripping,  
I know you got a man but girl he's slipping  
I can see myself gettin' in where I fit in  
I want you to see, just how much your man ain't me cause  
He ain't fly, He don't even drive  
Cause when you wanna sneak out in the middle of the night baby I'm your guy  
I might be since he ain't being all that he can be  
Baby please your man, your man ain't me

Verse 2:  
Girl, I know that you be wishin' he was nothin' like  
Like that playa type, and you so lucky to be with him  
Wish that he treated you cool and didn't cheat on you  
Like your just another girl in his crew, woah

Pre-Chorus:  
But I bet he didn't count on (oh) a little n like me comin' round  
(Giving you things to think about cause I know whats up, yeah)  
Since he ain't tryna step it up, don't you think you should give him up?  
(Cause he ain't worth your love)  
(You need to stop tripping)

Chorus:  
Stop tripping, (oh)  
I know you got a man but girl he's slippin' (girl he's slipping, no)  
I can see myself gettin' in where I fit in (I can see myself) (yeah)  
I want you to see, just how much ya man ain't me cause (I want you to see)  
He ain't fly, He don't even drive (he ain't' fly) (ohhh noo)  
Cause when you wanna sneak out in the middle of the night baby I'm your guy  
(in the middle of the night baby I'm your guy)  
I might be since he ain't being all that he can be (being all that he can be no)  
Baby please ya man, ya man ain't me

Brigde:  
(Can you see)  
You and him ain't meant to be together, life with me will be better  
(Ohhh ohhh ohhh)  
Yes, let him leave you'll be doing yourself a favor  
Girl I'm just tryna save you--

Chorus:  
Stop tripping,  
(OH) I know you got a man but girl he's slippin' (girl he's slipping)  
(and you know I can see it) I can see myself gettin' in where I fit in (I can fit in baby)  
I want you to see (oh) just how much ya man ain't me cause (OH OH)  
He ain't fly (He ain't fly no no) He don't even drive (He don't even drive)  
Cause when you wanna sneak out in the middle of the night baby I'm your guy (in the middle of the night)  
I might be since he ain't being all that he can be (I'm your guy) (he can be yeah)  
Baby please ya man, ya man ain't me (ya man ain't me)

Ending verse:  
Oh no your man ain't me no baby  
(Oh no)  
Oh no your man ain't me no baby  
(he ain't me no)  
Oh no your man ain't me no baby  
(no no, no he ain't me, no he ain't me no he ain'y)  
Oh no your man ain't me no baby(4)

As Henry finished singing the song, Julia looked up at the stage. She was the only one who had understood who he was singing to and about what. Touched by his concern and feeling that her feelings for him were returning, she decided she'd talk to him after his party. For now, she just smiled and clapped like the rest of the tamers.

The rest of the gang however, was just as confused about this song as they were about the song before. Still, they clapped politely like they had done for Julia's performance.

"Ok...this is getting stranger as the night goes on! Anyway, our last solo performance of the night is Kenta!

"Hey guys, just so you know, I picked a song we could all enjoy and it's not dedicated to anyone, so, yeah, just so I don't confuse you guys"

A techno/rock sounding tune came on as Kenta began singing and the spotlight was flashed on a solo artist for the last time tonight.

_Let's go to a rave and behave  
like we're tripping simply 'cause  
we're so in love_

funny hat  
shiny pants  
all we need for some romance  
go get dolled up and I'll pick you up

there's no line for you and me cuz tonight  
we're v.i.p.  
I know somebody at the door  
I see that twinkle in your eye  
you shake your ass and I just die  
let's check our coats  
and move out to the floor

when I'm dancing with you  
tomorrow doesn't matter  
turn the music up  
til the windows start to shatter  
cuz you're the only one who can get me on my feet  
and I can't even dancelook at me  
silly me  
I'm as happy as could be  
I have a girl who thinks I rock  
and tomorrow there's no school  
so let's go drink some more red bull  
and not get home til about  
6 o clock

when I'm dancing with you  
tomorrow doesn't matter  
turn the music up  
til the windows start to shatter  
cuz you're the only one who can get me on my feet  
and I can't even dance

everybody here is staring  
at the outfit that you're wearing  
love it when they check you out  
cover's only 20 bucks  
and even if the dj sucks  
it's time to turn this mother out

when we're together  
when we're together  
there's no tomorrow  
there's no tomorrow  
there's no one in the world  
but you and me  
just you and me  
you and me (5)

The tamers were happy as this was a song they could all dance to and it had a good beat. Now, if only they could survive the confusion of doing duets.

**Alright guys, that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Song 1 was Everybody's Got A Story by Amanda Marshall**

**Song 2 was The Way by Clay Aiken**

**Song 3 was Ultimate You by Lindsay Lohan**

**Song 4 was Your Man Ain't Me by Chris Brown**

**Song 5 was No Tomorrow by Orson**

**Read and review please!**


	9. Duets!

Tamer's Story: Duets

"Alright!" announced Kazu. "Those were all great solos! Give yourselves some applause!"

The tamers all clapped and smiled at each other.

"Now, let's see if you guys can follow through with duets! Jeri! Come up here and tell us what we're doing for duets!"

Jeri got up on the stage, and taking the mic from Kazu, she announced, "Ok guys! As you know we're doing duets now! They'll all be from the Lion King series of movies! So, get suited up and give a nice big round of applause for our first duets, Ryo and Rika! Ft. Henry!

_Ryo:_

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

_Henry: _

_I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

_Ryo: _

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

_Henry: _

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

_Ryo: _

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Ryo: No one saying do thisHenry: Now when I said that--_

_Rika and Ryo: No one saying be thereWhat I meant was--_

_Ryo: No one saying stop that What you don't realize--_

_Rika: No one saying see here Now see here!_

_Ryo: Free to run around all day That's definitely out--_

_Free to do it all my way!_

_Henry: _

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart_

_Rika: _

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

_Henry: _

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_Ryo: _

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left_

_Rika:_

_Everybody look right_

_Ryo: _

_Everywhere you look I'm--_

_Both: _

_Standing in the spotlight_

_Henry: _

_Not yet_

_Background Singers: _

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

_Ryo: _

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Rika: _

_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

_Ryo: _

_Oh, I just can't wait..._

_Rika: _

_Just can't wait_

_Both:_

_To be king! (1)_

"Wow, nice guys!" applauded Kazu.

"Yeah!" agreed Jeri. "And if you haven't guessed it, they were doing the song 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' from the first movie! Ryo was our Simba, Rika was our Nala, and Henry was our Zazu! Next, we're going to welcome me and Takato!"

Jeri:

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_

_Takato:  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you  
_

_Both:  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
_

_Jeri:  
There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_Takato:  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

_Both:_

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best (2) 

"Wow, nice guys!" Kazu commented as the two finished singing. "And next up, we have Henry and Julia!"

The two got up on stage where they congratulated everyone on a job well done, before taking the mics and letting the song start.

Julia:  
In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

Henry:  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

Both:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

"Ahhh!" Jeri screamed. "That was so cute! If you guys didn't know, the song was 'Love Will Find A Way' from the second Lion King movie! Henry was Kovu and Julia was Kiara! Anyway, last but not least, we have Kazu, Alice and Kenta!"

_Kazu:_

_There's a place where the crazy moon_

_Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon_

_And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom_

_Will carry you away_

_Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines_

_And the rhino rhumba in a conga line_

_And the pink flamingoes are intertwined_

_As the stars come out to play_

_All:_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passionfruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will lead you there_

_Kazu:_

_You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep_

_Better hold your breath cause the water's deep_

_It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap_

_But falling's half the fun!_

_All:_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passionfruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will take you there_

_Kazu:_

_You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow_

_From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro_

_But you'll find Upendi wherever you are_

_Oh underneath the sun_

_All:_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passionfruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_Your heart will take you there_

_Alice:_

_Upendi!_

_All:_

_Down In Upendi_

_Way down_

_In Upendi!_

"Thanks you guys fro that amazing performance! We are officially done duets! We only have group songs to go, and then we can continue with other party activities! The boys will got first for the group songs, seeing as they have already chosen a song! Guys, you have 10 minutes to prepare! Good luck!" Jeri announced.


End file.
